God's Throne 2
by Dj78
Summary: Light and Mikami arrived in the Shinigami World, and The Shinigami King wants a deal from Light Yagami. What could it be? and What power is gained?


God's Throne

Chapter 2

By D. Jones

This is the continuation from the last chapter (obviously) where Light, Mikami, Ryuk, and Armani Justin Beyondormason, are all in the warehouse along with those who died by the Death Note.

Ryuk is laughing as he says "now things are really getting interesting" Light wonders who could it be he's talking to and of course it has to be a Shinigami that he can't see. Light then asks Ryuk "Whose there Ryuk?" He answers "The Shinigami King's right hand man Armani Justin Beyondormason." Armani Justin takes his own Death Note and touches both Light and Mikami. Light wasn't surprised at all at the site of this Shinigami he's seemed them before and even killed Rem the Shinigami. Mikami was surprised for he has never seen another besides Ryuk. But Mikami looked over at Ryuk standing further away from Armani Justin and saw Light's name half way written in the Death Note right before Ryuk closed his book. Mikami says to himself "I have to let God (Light) know about this, but this isn't the time I wonder why he would try to kill him".

Meanwhile Light goes to Armani Justin and tells him "I don't have time for more Shinigami's to interfere with my plans two of them already foiled my process to create a new world, everyone that I need out of the way is dead, and it took too long for that to happen. Go back to your own world and stay out of my way." Armani Justin in return tells Light "that's pretty bold of you to talk to me that way boy, I should kill you now. But the old man wants me to bring you to our world to make a deal I don't think you want to refuse but rather it would help your process. The choice is yours. And anyway you're almost done with that book." Mikami asks the Shinigami "what deal does he want to make?" Armani Justin tells him "only the old fart knows. You two come with me now I'm tired of talking. Ryuk grab the crazy one." Ryuk chuckles and says "as long as Teru Mikami isn't writing names he's fine."

Light gets excited in his own mind and concludes that this has to be a deal that works in his favor, and that this deal can only empower him more and if it does he can just kill Mikami and Misa, he doesn't need anyone with helping him now that the task force and Near are out the picture, he slightly smiles at what he's thinking. As he and Mikami are in flight with the Shinigami's they began to see a Whirling portal with soul's flying upward. As they head toward full speed a bright light hits them all and before they know they are now standing in the Shinigami World.

Light looks around and sees how desolate and rotten this world is, he reflects on what Ryuk told him about his world. Ryuk walks to Light and says "see I told ya." Many of the Shinigami, circles around to look at the humans that arrived at they're world, many of which are interested in them do to the stories Ryuk told them about Light and Mikami. But very little of the Shinigami resented Light because of killing Rem. Armani Justin then told Light and Mikami to follow him to the King. Mikami asked Light what he thinks the King wants. Light answers "not sure, just stick to me and don't do anything unnecessary just listen." As they get closer to the King the surroundings get dark black with smoke they all hear a dark deep laughter Armani Justin tells think they are getting close to the King of this world. Lighting sparks within the darkness a giant skull with a crown with red eyes appears within the darkness. Light still appears unshaken he smirks with glowing red eyes and says to himself "King meets King". Armani Justin then says "the boys are here." The Shinigami King says to Light "you've done well with the Death Note you used it in ways that even surprised myself, to have a world to subject themselves to you is quite impressive, Light Yagami you are indeed changing your world. This is why I want you here to help me build a new world amongst us as Shinigami. As you can see this world is rotting help us build a new society." Light begins to laugh insanely and says out loud "This is good, both earth and Shinigami world needs Kira! I'm truly a god! But I'm not going to live in this world, earth is where I belong, I'm not a Shinigami I'm a human. Anyway how is it possible for a human to live in this world?" The King replies, "I thought you may reply like this I can give you more power with a new Death Note, only if you take my deal." Light is shocked he can't believe there is something stronger than the original Death Note, he then asks "what deal?" The King answers "If you can change your world the way you want it and rule it for a period of time I get to take you in this world and you work for me and build a new interesting society like the human world." Light immediately says you're a Shinigami you know my life span." Marveled at his statement the King says "its true but the life span is how long you're your suppose to live it doesn't mean that's when you die. Teru Mikami cheated your death by writing on the real sheet on the Death Note you were suppose to die that day."

Light thought about what it could mean to keep Mikami around, also how Ryuk didn't tell him that its possible to cheat Death and the possibilities of living in this world to also rule, but for that to happen he has to kill The King. Light asks "What is the New Death Note?" The King says "it's called The Instant Kill. That Death Note can increase your life span, give you the Shinigami eyes, also you can't die by someone who has the regular Death Note unless they touch your Instant Kill. Lastly once you write someone's name down they die immediately." Light is thrilled to know no one can kill him he thinks to himself "Now I can keep Mikami and Misa I can move this process quickly no one can stop me no more 40 seconds! I came this far I didn't need to give up my life span… NOW THE EARTH IS MY THRONE!!! The King told Mikami to step to the portal and write a humans name Mikami did just so and more than his life came back to him. Mikami thinks to himself how Light can trust him and that he doesn't need to worry about dying and that this is his calling but something isn't right about Ryuk.

Right away Light took the deal. Ryuk chuckles and Armani Justin notices and wonders what's on his mind. Out of the black smoke the red and gold colored Instant Kill Death Note appears bigger more pages than the original. Light takes it his shinigami eyes appears and his life span extended the King says "it's done" and Light says "before I leave I need to ask you for one more thing, I need more original Death Notes this transition on earth can won't happen as quickly as you think" The King then produced 5 additional Death Notes and Mikami took them. The King then told them that he awaits they're return. Light thinks to himself only to return to kill the King. The Kings darkness apprehends the two and transferred them back to the warehouse. In the Shinigami World the Armani Justin asks Ryuk what he was laughing at and Ryuk says The Old Man gave our World to the Devil.

Standing in the in the cemetery was Light, Mikami, Ryuk, and Misa. Light again laughs at both Near and L's grave and say's to L grave that he's 2 and 0 and that once and for all the score has been settled. Later on a rainy thunderous day Mikami, Misa were dressed in all black with new Death Notes, and Light was in a hooded cloak with his Instant Kill Death Note, and they stood on the highest tower in Japan and Light says to them God has arrived lets began our New World.

To be continued.


End file.
